spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pigboy24/Pigboy Sins PLWTR
To celebrate the ending of PLWTR (finally) moving onto Even Moar Raw!, we are sinning what I assume is the finale. It's quite short actually as all episodes. (Episode starts with a medium view of Bikini Bottom) Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom, so harmonious. But...... (scene cuts to the front of the Chum Bucket, which is used for a waiting space for the Krusty Krab costumers) ...for Halloween they always put scary decoration and wear scary costumes. Just, look at the decoartion of the Chum Bucket and those costumes! Very Halloweeny. (Plankton peeks out of the Chum Bucket door) Narration. +1 Also decoration is spelt wrong. I'll correct that soon. +1 Plankton: Darnit! Tartar Sauce! Barnacles! PERFECT CENSORSHIP +1 Karen: You don't have to say it twice dear. Those are three separate words. +1 Plankton: Three times. Anyway, i'm not jealous because of the line, i'm jealous because those people have great costumes! While i haven't decided what i should wear! THOSE. ARE. THREE. SEPARATE. WORDS. +1 Karen: I have a rain-stopping doll. You can wear it so you can look as a ghost! Plankton: Very nice! Speaking of ghost, i have a plan to destroy Krabs. (evil laughs; Scene cuts to inside the Chum Bucket at night) Alright! Karen, hand me that transparant ball please! A. What transparent ball. B. Transparent's spelt wrong. C. What do ghosts have to do with destroying the Krusty Krab? +3 (oh baby a triple) Karen: Alright! (Hands over the ball) Plankton: Thanks! (Rubs the ball; Ball starts shining) Tom, Fred, Kim, whoever in here, i want you to rise and make Krabs in fear! Kim: Alright. No way. Before i die, i choose the Krusty Krab side. There is no way you're going to force me to do it. No way. You mean I chose. +1 Plankton: Fine! Now get back in the ball you stinky Kimmy ghostly thingy! She, I assume it's a she, was always in the ball. +1 Kim: How dare you call me that! (Use telekenisis to grab a laser) I will now destroy you! (Chases Plankton out of the Chum Bucket) Star Wars. +1 Karen; Oh dear. Spot! (Spot comes) Since you're very small, i give you Plankton's ghost hunting equipment! (Gives Spot ghost hunting equipment; Spot runs out of the Chum Bucket; Scene then cuts to Plankton, who got cornered up by Kim) It's Karen: not Karen; +1 And it's I'll not I. +1 Kim: Now, you're going to destroyed! (Spot comes) What? Get outta here! (Spot then turns on the machine, which quickly sucks Kim inside the machine, which is a portal to the ghost world) Drats! Tartar Sauce! Barnacles! (Sees Tom, Fred, Flying Dutchman, and Rusty passing by) Hey boys! Put your mouth into my hand and feet! (The boys put her mouth in her hand and feet; Kim quickly sucks the boys into her body and turns into a giant ghost, who apparently is powerful to get out of the portal; evil laughs) Now, you're going to be destroyed! A. That's disturbing. B. How did Kim get out of the ball? +2 Plankton: Drats! Tartar Sauce! Barnacles! What are we going to do now? She's so powerful! (Runs back to the Chum Bucket) Karen! Get your ghost hunting equipment now! (Karen grabs her ghost hunting equipment and sucks her into the ghost hunting equipment) Phew. Glad that's over with. Ghostbusters. +1 Also, this episode has a weird plot. SINS: 16 BONUS RUN: ONE SIN FOR EVERY TIME THE WORD I OR ANY CONTRACTIONS USING IT IS LOWERCASE +7 +1 FOR WHEN IT WAS USED CORRECTLY SINS: 24 SENTENCE: I have a rain-stopping doll. You can wear it so you can look as a ghost! THAT'S TWO SENTENCES, +1 NEXT EP: FANON REACTS TO KIDBOY REACTS TO ___ (MY REVENGE MWHAHAHAHAHA) Category:Blog posts